La aparición de La Mujer
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Sherlock y John van a la Ópera, sin saber que se encontrarán a uno de los personajes más importantes de sus vidas. One Shot dedicado a Sara e inspirado en la serie de la BBC.


Disclaimer: El Universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a nadie más.

Dedicado a: Sara.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Convencer a Sherlock Holmes de hacer lo que uno deseaba, era en realidad más sencillo de lo que cualquiera podría adivinar. Desde luego, para ello se requería haberlo analizado a fondo, conocer sus muchas manías, y de ser posible, haberse especializado en lo que podría llamarse "Cómo interactuar con el Detective Consultor más perspicaz y exasperante del mundo, y no intentar asesinarlo en el proceso".

Por suerte, John Watson estaba en libertad de asegurar, sin falsa modestia de su parte, que de haber cursado tal materia en la Universidad, y de existir lo habría hecho, hubiera obtenido sin problemas un diez.

Ahora tales conocimientos le eran más útiles que nunca, considerando el panorama actual.

Por un lado, compartir piso con un hombre de carácter tan…peculiar, le habría causado una apoplejía a cualquier otro incauto que se hubiera lanzado a semejante aventura, sin contar con cierta inclinación a exponerse una y otra vez al desastre. Él, por suerte, o desgracia, dependiendo desde dónde se mirase, encontraba fascinante esa aproximación recurrente al peligro, como Mycroft Holmes le señaló en uno de sus primeros encuentros. De modo que siendo poco menos que un suicida en potencia, podía asegurar que su estancia en Baker Street venía resultando mucho más placentera de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer frente a su pretencioso compañero.

Sin embargo, acostumbrado como estaba ya a la escasa rutina que en gran medida apreciaba, echaba en falta a veces alguno de esos viejos placeres sencillos de la vida diaria.

Cierto que su amistad con Sarah le permitía darse ciertos gustos, como acompañarla al cine, a ver una buena película, o ser un espectador más de esos números callejeros de Londres; pero, por ridículo que pareciera, extrañaba ver uno de esos grandiosos espectáculos a los que solía asistir con tanto entusiasmo antes de su repentina partida a Afganistán.

Y ahora mismo, por cuestiones del azar, tenía la oportunidad de ver en vivo una de las atracciones más renombradas de todos los tiempos; la Ópera Orchestra de Viena. Contaba con dos boletos, obsequio de un antiguo compañero de facultad, que recordaba su conocida afición, y tuvo la gentileza de pasar por el hospital para entregárselos.

Aún cuando lo lógico hubiera sido que su primer instinto fuera ofrecer la entrada a Sarah, dudaba seriamente de que ella lo apreciara, había comentado alguna vez que la música clásica le resultaba bastante tediosa. Así que su pensamiento fue de inmediato hacia quien estaba seguro, disfrutaría tanto como él del espectáculo.

Tal vez Sherlock pudiera ser a veces, o mejor dicho, todo el tiempo, un misántropo que solo interactuaba con otras personas para analizarlas como si fueran bichos en un laboratorio, pero él sabía bien que poseía una sensibilidad poco común.

Como supuso, no fue tan difícil convencerlo de acompañarlo al teatro; en realidad, no tuvo ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Tan solo dejó los boletos sobre el estante del piso inferior del apartamento, y él, por supuesto, se encargó del resto.

—Mi buen doctor, creí que habíamos pasado la etapa de las indirectas; las encuentro absurdas y una pérdida de mi tiempo, que puede ser bien empleado en asuntos mucho más importantes, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

John ignoró abiertamente la suerte de saludo con el que lo recibiera al llegar a casa; prefirió colgar su abrigo, había aprendido que el mejor modo de tratar con Sherlock era simplemente ser tan brutalmente honesto como lo era él.

—Sherlock, si te refieres a lo que creo, no se trata de ninguna indirecta.

—Por favor, John, ¿a qué más podría hacer referencia? Eres tan meticuloso en tus actos que el más pequeño desbarajuste es ridículamente fácil de detectar.

—¿Y supongo que dejar un par de entradas para la Ópera es un pequeño desbarajuste?

—Supones bien, John, enhorabuena; vas mejorando.

Watson disimuló una sonrisa, fingiendo un ataque de tos; encontraba su sarcasmo cada vez menos ofensivo.

—Para tu información, Sherlock, aunque encuentro increíble que no lo sepas ya, esperaba que hallaras esos boletos. Es muy simple; voy a la Ópera, y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, ¿qué dices?

¿Tenía que ladear siempre la cabeza de tal modo? No le extrañaría que en cualquier momento se sacara la lupa del bolsillo para examinarlo a conciencia.

—Asumo que la señorita Sawyer no es la clase de compañía que aprecias en semejante visita; haces bien, no parece mujer de gustos refinados.

John se mordió la lengua para reprimir una réplica apropiada; defender a Sarah de los ataques de Sherlock solo le daría el placer de explayarse en la opinión que tenía de ella.

—Estoy cansado, Sherlock, me voy a la cama, ¿cuento contigo entonces?

El detective se dejó caer sobre el sillón cuan largo era con un movimiento elegante, y tomó un libro, hablándole sobre él con su tono displicente.

—Iré por supuesto, aprecio la invitación; después de todo, pensaba asistir de cualquier modo, este espectáculo no se presenta todos los días. Por cierto, he revisado la página web del teatro, y debemos estar allí a las 6:30 en punto para evitar a la muchedumbre, así que procura ser puntual. Ahora, John, si eres tan amable, déjame a solas; el Inspector Lestrade se pone en ridículo nuevamente, y pretendo llamarlo para hacérselo saber en cuanto termine este capítulo.

John sacudió la cabeza, en tanto cruzaba la puerta. Lo dicho, el extraordinario señor Holmes no necesitaba ser manipulado, sólo era cuestión de dejarle ser él mismo.

Resultaba exasperante comprobar que eran raras las ocasiones en que Sherlock se equivocaba; y esta, desde luego, no era una de ellas. Se había pasado toda la semana recordándole que debía ser puntual en su visita a la Ópera, y él le había dicho que dejara de molestar. Bueno, ahora podría darse el gusto de decir "te lo dije".

Gracias a que la tintorería tardó más de lo esperado en entregarle el traje que dejó para lavar, John tuvo que darse mucha prisa para llegar al teatro, y aún así, se apareció con veinte minutos de retraso.

Sherlock lo esperaba en la puerta, impecable, y alejado del gentío, el cual, por un extraño efecto que no alcanzaba a entender, parecía rehuir también su cercanía.

—¿No consideras vergonzosa la impuntualidad en un hombre de tu profesión?

Por supuesto que lo hacía, como si él no lo supiera.

—¿Por qué no entraste? No tenías que esperar.

—Desde luego que no, pero te recuerdo que eres tú quien tiene las entradas. Porque las trajiste, ¿verdad?—lo miró de pies a cabeza para contestarse a sí mismo—Sí, claro que lo hiciste, aunque considerando el apuro con el que saliste de casa, no habría nada de extraño en que las olvidaras. Por cierto, tu corbata está torcida.

—¿Eres consciente de que soy yo quien te ha invitado?—se acomodó la corbata.

—Un hecho puramente circunstancial y conveniente para ambos; fui tu primera y única opción—empezó a subir las gradas—Sigue torcida.

John suspiró resignado; algo le decía que tal vez su velada no iba a resultar tan placentera como había pensado.

Después de ubicar las butacas, con el programa en la mano, y esperando que el público terminara de llegar, se llevó la mano a la frente en cuanto oyó un chasquido desaprobador a su izquierda.

—¡¿Qué?

—La contralto; no la conozco.

—Debe de ser una nueva integrante—como si eso tuviera alguna importancia—¡Dios, Sherlock, guarda esa cosa! ¡No vas a buscar información ahora!

—Aún no han apagado las luces, John, cálmate.

El doctor decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo, hacer como si estuviera completamente solo; sí, era lo más sabio.

—Curioso.

—¿Curioso? ¿Qué es curioso?—como si hubiera podido resistirse a esa expresión.

—Tenías razón, es nueva en la compañía; hasta hace unos meses pertenecía a la Ópera Orchestra de Nueva York, y allí, era una figura importante, según parece.

—¿Eso es lo curioso? ¿Qué tuviese razón?

—Sólo en parte—esa sonrisa enigmática siempre lo ponía nervioso, ¿qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?—Empiezan a apagar las luces ya, una puntualidad maravillosa. Disfruta la música, John.

Nunca había asistido a un espectáculo semejante en compañía de Sherlock, y no estaba seguro de qué esperar. En parte, temía que fuera de esas personas que hacían comentarios cada dos por tres, y considerando su aguda percepción, habría tenido mucho qué decir; sin embargo, comprobó satisfecho que no estaba equivocado en cuanto a su debilidad por la buena música.

No abrió la boca una sola vez durante la función. Se recostó con los ojos entrecerrados, y marcaba el ritmo sobre el apoyabrazos con uno de sus largos dedos.

Cuando la contralto, una joven bella y por demás talentosa, llegaba a las notas más altas, se adelantaba un poco en la butaca, sin rastro de la expresión cínica y aburrida que usualmente mostraba.

Tan pronto como la última nota murió, el silencio inundó la sala, el mayor homenaje que un artista podría recibir, y no le extraño que Sherlock también se pusiera de pie para aplaudir con entusiasmo.

—Esta es la tercera mejor ópera de Rossini, y la segunda mejor puesta en escena de la misma que he visto.

—La contralto es fantástica, toda una _prima donna_, ¿no crees?—de haber llevado flores, las habría lanzado sin dudar.

—Bastante buena, sí, lo que hace aún más extraño que dejara Nueva York; era parte de una compañía mucho más prestigiosa.

—Sherlock, no empieces a tejer teorías al respecto, ¿quieres? Solo relájate, ibas muy bien.

El gesto de rodar los ojos, e ignorarlo abiertamente le demostró que después de su momento de éxtasis musical, estaba ya de vuelta a su estado "normal".

Esperaron a que la muchedumbre empezara a salir, para dirigirse al vestíbulo. Iban comentando los actos, cuando una voz los detuvo.

—¡Dr. Watson!

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la bella contralto, que ramo de flores en mano, se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos. John veía de un lado a otro, como si no estuviera seguro de que le hablaba a él.

—Asumo sin temor a equivocarme, John, que se refiere a ti.

El doctor lo miró de mala manera, antes de sonreír a la dama que llegaba ya a su lado.

—Es usted John Watson, ¿verdad? Es un placer.

El acento americano era notorio en su voz, si bien sonreía con una gracia y abierta simpatía, que pasaba a ser un mero detalle intrascendente.

—Señorita Adler, es un honor, no sé cómo…—le sudaban las manos y no sabía qué decir, pero siempre tendría a Sherlock para sacarlo de esos apuros.

—Lo que el doctor intenta decir, en su balbuceo, es que está encantado con su actuación, y no comprende cómo es que conoce su nombre; y yo tampoco, ya que estamos en eso.

La joven sonrió con encanto, e ignorando abiertamente al detective, se dirigió nuevamente a John.

—El señor Roberts, su compañero de la escuela, creo, es también un buen amigo mío; fui yo quien le facilitó las entradas para que se las hiciera llegar en cuanto me habló de su gusto por la ópera.

—No sé cómo agradecerle un gesto tan amable, señorita Adler, muchas gracias; es usted la Angelina más increíble que he visto en mi vida—al menos ya podía decir frases completas.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, siempre es maravilloso poder complacer a un amante de las artes. Y no sé si merezco el halago, pero lo aprecio mucho.

—¿Y cómo sabía que él es John Watson? ¿El señor Roberts le enseñó acaso una fotografía?—Sherlock odiaba ser ignorado, y aún más si sentía curiosidad.

Irene Adler lo miró de frente, esta vez, y le sonrió con ligera burla.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, señor…

—Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.

—Señor Holmes, un placer. Como decía, le pedí al señor Roberts que enviara una fotografía del Dr. Watson a mi correo, para acercarme a saludar.

—Qué amabilidad la suya…

—¿Y es siempre tan gentil con todos sus seguidores, señorita Adler?

Para entonces, John se preguntaba seriamente si le perdonaría Sherlock que le pegara una patada en público. Le alegró comprobar que la señorita Adler no parecía en absoluto afectada por su poco tacto.

—Tanto como puedo, señor Holmes; en mi profesión vivimos del cariño de nuestros admiradores, ¿no le parece que retribuir su generosidad es lo mínimo que podemos hacer?

—Espero que sea tan generosa con el amable caballero alemán que ha tenido el buen gesto de enviarle esas flores.

La mujer pasó la mirada del ramo que llevaba, al detective.

—¿Ha sido un caballero alemán? Qué interesante, no tenía idea, ¿cómo lo sabe?

—Son amapolas alemanas, sólo crecen en La Selva Negra, y en algunos invernaderos de Londres. Supuse que quien se las hiciera llegar sería un gran nacionalista, porque siendo honestos, no son precisamente las flores más comunes para obsequiar.

—Me sorprende usted, señor Holmes, qué habilidad tan impresionante, ¿es acaso un experto en flores?

John reprimió la risa con dificultad, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su compañero, por la mirada de desagrado que le dirigió.

—Sherlock es lo que podríamos llamar un experto en todo—el doctor intentó salvar la situación con ese halago, aunque no dejara de reír para sí.

—Vaya, qué honor más grande, jamás había conocido a uno—aunque no parecía particularmente interesada—Ahora, si me disculpan, caballeros, debo regresar a los vestuarios para, como la querida Cenicienta que acabo de interpretar, volver a mi vida de cada día; después de todo, son ya pasadas las doce.

John rió encantado por su ocurrencia, a diferencia de Sherlock, que continuaba viendo a la mujer con cierta desconfianza.

La señorita Adler se despidió estrechando las manos de ambos, y con una última sonrisa, se perdió por uno de los muchos pasillos del teatro.

—Qué mujer encantadora, ¿no lo crees? Olvidé pedirle un autógrafo, tonto de mí.

—Ciertamente extraordinaria. En cuanto a tu autógrafo, John, es posible que puedas obtenerlo luego; después de todo, no podemos asegurar que esta será la última vez que sabremos algo de la señorita Irene Adler.

John hubiera querido preguntar por su misterioso comentario, pero se contuvo.

Conociendo a Sherlock, con seguridad debía de tener algún motivo oculto para expresarse así, pero prefería dejarlo para luego. Si terminaba involucrado en otra de las muchas aventuras de su nuevo "amigo", ya se encargaría él de ponerlo al tanto; ahora prefería regresar a casa, y recordar esta agradable y poco común velada.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A. Me gusta todo el fandom de Sherlock, sea libros, películas o series, así que hay muchos guiños a todas estas fuentes. Gracias por leer, ya sabes cómo hacerme feliz.


End file.
